The project summarizes the extensive studies with chronic schizophrenics (including the development of a rating scale for measuring change over time) the therapeutic testing of 5-hydroxytryptophan, tryptophan, alpha-methyl-para-tyrosine, pineal extract, physostigmine, lithium, baclofen, thyrotropin releasing hormone naloxene, carbidopa, propanolol, as well as many biochemical determinations including monoamine oxidase.